


Having Faith

by O_M_Jee



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: 12 years in the future from S1, Aged-Up Character(s), Dramedy, F/F, F/M, Hope is full tribrid, Hosie, Josie is witch-vampire hybrid, Landon is still his undying self, Lanzie, Lizzie is still a siphon witch, Mostly Fluff, dealing with babies/kids with magic, sorta sequel to Finding Hope
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:54:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26809966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/O_M_Jee/pseuds/O_M_Jee
Summary: Fully activated tribrid Hope(in her late 20s) got miraculously pregnant in an alternate world and is giving birth in the real world to her first baby - The 4th generation Mikaelson first-born. Hope and Josie are married and will be tested on their parenting skills in raising their daughter, Faith.There will be funny as well as stressful moments in their new family life. Along with that, they will inevitably also face the dangerous threats every Mikaelson first-born tends to face. Whether witches, vampires or werewolves, everyone wants a piece of the new Mikaelson first-born. And Hope and Josie will stop at nothing to fight and protect their child.OrThe life of a married Hosie and yes, Lanzie(the crackship that you didn't ask for but I need them mostly for comic relief)
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, Landon Kirby/Lizzie Saltzman
Comments: 23
Kudos: 95





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> The background of this story is based on my other fic, Finding Hope. It is the continuation of the epilogue where Josie and Hope are 28/29 years in age but still in their 17/18 bodies(due to vampirism of course) and happily married. 
> 
> There is no strong need to read the entirety of Finding Hope as I will write this story with only a few references to the past. This is intended to be mostly light-hearted and written through the months and years of their child’s growth.
> 
> The 1st chapter is actually the epilogue from Finding Hope but I guess it kinda serves as a prologue here now?

Relaxing on the sun-lounger in her loose sundress, Hope basks in the warm sun as she gently caresses her swollen belly. A belly carrying a fourth generation Mikaelson first-born witch, a tribrid like her. The poolside is so quiet and peaceful, unlike the noisy crowd in the house at the moment. But the quiet moment is soon ruined by the familiar voice of her sister-in-law.

“How dare you sneak out here without me?!” Lizzie scolds Hope.

Hope lifts up her sunglasses to frown at her also very pregnant sister-in-law. Lizzie walks closer to Hope, holding her back more than Hope does these days.

“Gosh, Lizzie. You looked like you’re gonna fall over anytime.” Hope stretches out her hand to help Lizzie but the blonde slaps the tribrid’s hand away and sits down on the sun-lounger next to her.

“Shut up, Mikaelson. I’m carrying twins. And it isn’t fair you’re carrying your child in your 18-year-old body while I’m carrying mine in my 28-year old body.” Lizzie rejects the help and relaxes comfortably on the lounger. “Sigh.. Now I know why you prefer being away from the party in the house. I feel so light lying here.”

“28 isn’t old, Lizzie.” Hope puts her sunglasses back on.

“They’re making bets on who will pop first again.” Lizzie reveals. “I had to get out of there.”

“And who’s leading?” Hope asks.

“I am.” Lizzie then rolls her eyes. “I can’t believe they would think the bigger the tummy, the sooner it pops. I’m not a balloon. I just have twins!”

“We’re both in our eighth month. Anyone of us could pop first.”

“I know right!”

The two mothers-to-be enjoy a little bit of silence between them for some time, relaxing and taking in the spontaneous sunbathing as peacefully as possible.

“Oh.. look who just arrived.” Lizzie looks over to the front of the house to see Amber arriving with gifts and where Josie cheerfully welcomes the hybrid to the baby shower party.

Amber catches the eye of Hope at the poolside and waves at her but Hope waves back in a direction to tell the hybrid to go in the house and not come to her yet. Amber seems to catch what her Alpha was hinting at and nods with a friendly thumbs-up, following Josie into the house.

“Will she freak out if she finds out her boyfriend is the one who impregnated you?” Lizzie wonders aloud.

“Lizzie! How many times must I remind you it isn’t Raf from this world!” Hope exclaims.

“I know I know.” Lizzie adds. “The Raf from this world can’t procreate since he’s a hybrid and that Raf in that alternate world was just a werewolf. But honestly, I still don’t know how the science work. You’re a full tribrid and yet you could procreate. And it isn’t like you were sent to the alternate world where vamps can procreate.”

“Well, I guess my family tends to carry some kind of cosmic loophole gene. My dad was a hybrid who managed to procreate. I guess I carried down that gene, without knowing it actually still works?”

“I still can’t believe you slept with Raf. It’s like Raf is one-night stand material in any world!” Lizzie chortles as she recalls her one-time gym sex with the werewolf.

“And I still can’t believe you married Landon and are having a pair of possibly undying twin witches.” Hope counters.

“Well, I can’t help it when both you and Josie left me alone with him all these years!? At least the coven is delighted that their current leader is going to have a pair of twins who can’t actually die in a merge. They know they can’t throw my little boy and girl in prison for being naturally undying. Nature doesn’t break any rule.” Lizzie states proudly.

“No offense, coven leader. But I still hate your coven. Just because of one prison break attempt I did, they threw me into an alternate world where there is no existence of the Saltzman twins. It sucked that I could never find a Josie Saltzman in that world. Your coven really did me dirty there. I was one hell of a miserable soul! I kept missing your sister that on one pissed drunk ass night, had sex with werewolf Raf and boom! Pregnant!” Hope recalls.

“Well, look at it on the bright side, if you didn’t get thrown in that Josie-less world, you wouldn’t have had that one-night stand with hot Raf, you wouldn’t know you could procreate and have this little miracle baby. And you were only able to get back into this world because of your baby. This world where Josie was already out of prison, Hope.”

“Yeah, the high council got me back so now they own my ass and then they will take my tribrid child as a sacrifice, just like what some witches tried to do to me when I was born.”

“Gosh, Hope. Must I say this again?! The high council got you back to protect you and the baby. You’re my family. They promised to protect MY family and they will not kill my niece! I will fight them if they as much as touch a hair of my niece!” 

“Lizzie, I trust you but I just don’t trust other witches, especially your gemini coven ancestors.”

“Well, if you had not tried to break my sister out of the prison world in the first place, they would have trusted you more…” Lizzie reminds.

“Your crazy uncle was the reason we had to break out of the prison world. If you were in there with Josie and I, you would understand.”

“You and Josie tolerated him for two years, you could have patiently waited another three years for Josie to finish serving her sentence. In the end, you got your ass thrown into another world, leaving my sister with the psycho uncle alone. You’re lucky Josie knew how to handle him and completed her sentence safe and sound.”

“Sigh.. I know… And I’m lucky she still married me despite everything that had happened. Now she’s even more excited to raise our baby than I am.” Hope admits, internally thankful of what she has with Josie now.

“Hope dearie, no long-lasting relationship is always so smooth-sailing.” Lizzie adds. “You and my sister went through all these crazy events only to find your way back to each other every time. It only goes to show how strong your love for each other is.”

“Aww…That’s sweet, Mrs Kirby.” Hope smiles thoughtfully at her lovely sister-in-law.

“Don’t go mushy on me, Mikaelson.” Lizzie chuckles.

“How long do you two plan on staying out here?”

Hope and Lizzie turn to see their favourite person walking up to them.

“You’re both the main hosts! The ones they are supposed to be showering their gifts at!” Josie reminds the two mothers-to-be.

“It’s too noisy in there. Bad for our daughter.” Hope complains with a pout.

“Did she kick angrily again?” Josie reaches down to touch the precious belly, not forgetting to plant a loving kiss on her wife’s pouty lips.

“Nah, she’s calm now.” Hope reports to the wife.

“Alright, you both know I alone can’t handle so many guests.” Josie highlights to her wife and sister.

“The baby shower party was your idea, Sis. You deal with it.” Lizzie retorts.

“Oh, this is coming from the person who supported my idea eagerly because she LOVES PARTIES.” Josie rebukes too.

“Well, you could have invited less people.” Hope mutters.

“I invited more because there are three babies here!” Josie raises her hands in exasperation.

“Fine.. fine. I’ll go back in.” Hope soothes Josie, reaching for her hand as she sits up and encourages her sister-in-law along. “C’mon, Lizzie.”

“Wait.. did you dip in the pool earlier?” Josie asks her wife as she helps her up.

“No..” Hope shakes her head.

“Then why is there a big wet patch on your lounger?” Josie observes.

“Holy shit…” Lizzie looks at the patch and then at her sister-in-law. “Your water broke, Hope!”

Josie gasps deeply. “Okok…Let’s not panic! I…I will go grab the bag. Lizzie! Bring my wife to the car now!”

Lizzie nods and quickly grabs hold of Hope, walking carefully with her sister-in-law towards the car.

“Lizzie, if you let go of me, I can actually vamp-speed to my car, water-broken or not.” Hope tells the blonde.

“Right, blame the heavier pregnant lady for walking too slowly.” Lizzie rolls her eyes but she eventually lets go of Hope when she sees that Josie had vamp-sped from the house to take the bag and is now already in the car.

Pregnant Hope vamp-sprints to her car and takes the back seat while her wife starts the car.

“Bye! We’ll catch up later!” Lizzie waves at her girls as they drive off. The baby shower guests standing behind her also waved at Josie and Hope driving away.

“So, how much did most of you lose?” Lizzie smirks, asking the guests who have lost the bet on who would give birth first.


	2. Chapter 2

“ARRGGGGHHH…”

“Hope honey.” Josie soothes her wife who is shrieking in pain from her contractions in the delivery room. “Just breathe...”

“Fuck! This is worse than shifting!!!” Hope complains.

Josie looks at their gynae, Dr Jasmine Ngan who was a close colleague of Keelin’s and she was also the one who previously delivered Keelin and Freya’s kids. Dr Ngan, who is human, knows about their supernatural background and just shrugged at Hope’s complaint.

“That’s what Keelin said too when she had her first child.” Jasmine tells them and then checks on Hope again. “You’re doing good, Hope. I can see the head now.”

“You hear that, babe? You are doing well.” Josie kisses Hope’s sweaty temple. 

“When the fuck is this pain gonna end?! Why isn’t she coming out yet?” Hope cries out.

“I’m sure it’s not as bad as your first shift..” Josie cannot help but compare several hours of a 300-bones-breaking situation to a current 2-hour child birth labour so far.

“That was like 15 years ago, Jo!! I don’t plan on reliving that!” Hope then let out another cry of pain and it looked like she was pushing out the pain... Or baby to be accurate.

“Don’t push yet, Hope. Try to preserve the energy for the real push, ok?” Doctor Ngan advises.

“It is a REAL PUSH!” Hope snaps. “She wants to come out now!”

“Sorry Doc. She’s usually not like this.” Josie apologizes for her wife’s snappy behaviour. 

But the doctor just brushes it off and instead now encourages Hope to push. “Good! Good then. Push when you feel it!”

Another hour passes and finally Hope lets out the final push. Josie watches in awe as the baby cries loudly in the doctor’s hands. The doctor then gestures to Josie to cut the umbilical cord with the scissors next to her. The heretic nods dumbly and cuts it where the doc tells her to.

Their baby girl is so beautiful. 

Josie continues to stare at the baby in the doctor’s arms. The doctor then passed the baby to a nurse who is helping to attend to the baby, by cleaning, checking for heartbeat and finally wrapping the baby in a pink towel. She has never felt so blessed. This is her child. Well, not from her womb but from the love of her life’s womb. 

“Jo?” Her love of her life calls out to her softly, tugging her sleeve.

Josie turns to see her wife smiling at her and kisses her on the lips, feeling so proud of her tribrid wife. “You did it, Hope.”

“We did it.” Hope corrects as she kisses Josie back.

“Here’s your beautiful baby girl.” Doctor Ngan approaches with the baby in her arms. “She’s a feisty one. Look at how she already has her eyes opened. I bet she couldn’t wait to see her moms.”

“Hey…” Josie receives her baby girl first in her arms and then tears up. “Her eyes are brown... like mine.”

Hope smiles at that and stretches upright as she wants to see her baby’s face too. To which Josie quickly notices and hands the baby to the birth mother. Hope takes the baby who is making cute soft noises. 

“You’re beautiful, Faith Hayley Mikaelson.” Hope comments as she touches the little nose and mouth. “I’m gonna assume that’s my mouth you have there now.”

“It’s too soon to tell, Hope.” Josie chuckles.

===== 

Lizzie comes to visit later. 

She carries baby Faith and coos. “It’s your favorite aunt here. She’s gonna give you not one but two playmates soon.”

“She meant your cousins, Faith.” Josie adds. The educator in her can’t help it, as if the newborn already knew words.

Lizzie ignores her sister and continues to observe her niece. “Jo, for real, she could really pass off as your daughter.”

“She IS my daughter!” Josie corrects.

“I know I know.. I just can’t help it but notice some resemblance even though she has none of your genes.” Lizzie explains.

“You really think so?” Josie beams at that.

“Yeah, the eyes especially. She’s such a beauty.” Lizzie complimenting someone is such a rare thing that Josie is rather touched by the compliment.

Just then, Hope steps out of the bathroom, all dressed and ready to go home with her family.

===== 

It was 4 in the morning and Josie had finally put a crying Faith to sleep. She has to leave for work at 6 in the morning but she doesn't mind one bit for the lack of sleep as she looks with contentment at the peaceful sleeping baby in her crib. 

Josie remembers that day when she found out that Hope was pregnant. It was the same day her epic love returned to her after they were separated by two worlds for close to four years. It was a tearful reunion where Hope suddenly appeared one night at the doorstep of the Salvatore School where Josie works now. They hugged, kissed and cried buckets. 

It was a weird night for Josie too. How does one deal with reuniting with the love of their life only to discover their love of their life was impregnated by someone else? All the revelations in the same night. Hope was hysterical that night. She was so worried Josie would not want her as soon as she got her back. But Josie stayed. Besides, the baby’s real father would never appear in their face since he was from an alternate world. Except they had to face the alternate version of him in the real world. Rafael in their world is still their friend. Still Landon’s “brother” and he is happily engaged to a mutual friend of theirs. So, basically, he is hybrid Raf but not werewolf Raf whom Hope had a drunken one night stand with. 

Josie was not mad at Hope for that act once she actually sat down and took in the news. First of all, she was never in that alternate world where Hope was for more than three years. Her girlfriend was stuck in a world where Josie never lived. In that world, the twins were killed in their mother’s womb and were never magically moved to Caroline Forbes’ womb. Hope admitted to Josie she felt like she was mourning her death everyday in that world. As for Josie, she was mourning too when the high council witches took her Hope away from her. 

As much as they tried to find ways to get each other back from another world, they did at some point give up and thought of moving on. Hope had that one casual drunken night but Josie actually went on a few dates with a vampire teaching staff. It was nothing serious. So, when Hope appeared back in her life one fateful night about a year ago, Josie had chosen Hope over everyone else simply because Hope Mikaelson is her only epic love and is irreplaceable. 

Indeed their love persevered and Josie wasted no time to propose to Hope when Hope was in her fourth month. Within weeks, they got married in the Mikaelson Mansion courtyard in Mystic Falls(where they now lived).

So, how did Hope explain her pregnancy to their friends and relatives? Only Josie, Lizzie and Freya knew who the real father was. To others, it was just a random sperm donor.

Most importantly, Josie is and will always be Faith Hayley Mikaelson’s mother.

===== 

“Josie!”

Josie jolts to her mother calling her. She realizes she was actually dozing off in the headmaster’s office at work. 

“Sweetheart, if you’re tired, you should have called in sick or taken a day off.” Caroline advises.

“It’s fine, mom. Didn’t you go through the same thing? Sleepless nights when we were 3 weeks old too?” Josie yawns.

“Yeah but I wasn't a headmistress then and surely not a teaching staff like yourself who had to wake up especially early to go to work.” Caroline counters. “Besides, I don’t want you falling asleep teaching witchcraft halfway in a class and accidentally burning the school.”

Unlike Josie, Lizzie doesn’t work in the school. Hope doesn’t too. In fact, her wife and sister are business partners. They run a museum, carrying mostly Hope and her father’s past artwork in the art gallery section. The other section carries artifacts, contributed mostly by Salvatore School for the Young and Gifted. Some artifacts were also brought in by Landon who has been working as an archaeologist. Something Alaric Saltzman is extremely proud of. That his son-in-law is an archaeologist. Josie’s dad has retired from his headmaster role for some years now. He now lives with his wife in Arizona. So, Caroline is handling the school, with some help from Josie who readily took up a teaching job at the school since she got released from the prison world(for the crime of turning herself into a heretic and indirectly cheating the merge system). 

“Right.” Josie duly notes. “Good thing I don’t have any classes later today. I can head home early for some sleep.…..or not.”

“Don’t head home. I know you’ll fuss over Faith again and not get to sleep in the end. Just head upstairs to my room and take a nap now.” Caroline suggests.

To which Josie accepts the offer. 

Josie does not know how long she slept in her mother’s bed when she is woken up by Caroline’s excited nudges.

“It’s Lizzie!” Caroline announces. “She’s in labour!!”

==== 

Hope went through a 3-hour labour but Lizzie was not so lucky. The blonde went through a 7-hour labour in the delivery room. Poor Landon looked more like the tortured one who went through labour instead. He looked so stressed whenever he came out of the room to take a break or leak.

Josie pitied her brother in law but when the twins finally popped out of Lizzie, he looked like the happiest man ever. Josie knew that feeling well. 

Alaric arrives from Arizona to see his grand-children. When Lizzie arrived home from the hospital with the babies, Caroline decided to throw a family dinner at the Kirbys. 

Hope and Josie arrive with baby Faith to join in for dinner as well.

“So, with Hope and Lizzie both on maternity leave, who’s gonna run the museum?” Alaric asks during dinner.

“I am.” Landon announces. 

“Landon, you’ll need to help Lizzie with the babies too. At least for a week or so.” Alaric highlights.

“That’s what I told Lizzie too. I suggested we could close the museum for a week or two but your daughter insists that I keep the business open.” Landon adds.

“Just because Hope and I are gonna be full time nursing moms for weeks, doesn’t mean our business operations have to close.” Lizzie explains. “Landon just needs to postpone his trips by a few weeks to help us oversee the museum.”

“Lizzie’s right. Our museum is just less than a year old.” Hope agrees. “It can’t close down for weeks. Besides, I think I can get back to work in a couple of weeks.”

The last part earns a surprised stare from Josie. “Excuse me, you did not discuss this with me?”

“Jo, I’m a tribrid. I heal fast and I can get back to work already. I’m bored to death at home anyway.” Hope adds.

“How are you bored? You have Faith! And you’re still breast-feeding! Who’s gonna…” 

Before Josie can end her sentence, her wife adds. “I will bring Faith with me to work. I have my private office and can breastfeed whenever. It’s no big deal.”

“Really? Thanks, Hope!” Landon brightens at that. “That means I can go back to my actual job earlier.”

“You going back to work earlier means you’re travelling! You can’t!” Lizzie protests. “I have twins, Frodo. I need you near me!”

“I thought we’re getting a nanny to help, Liz. Look, my trip is just less than a week. It’s not even longer than my usual trips. This is an important one which I really hope I don’t miss.”

“This is not how co-parenting works, Mr High-Flyer.” Lizzie bobs her head at her sister. “Jo’s always around, especially in these heavy times of parenting newborns!”

Hope nods in agreement. “My wife does juggle her job and mommy duties well.”

“Liz, I’m not leaving like right now. It’s in three weeks time, ok. I promise I’ll be a full-time dad for those weeks.” Landon swears.

“And husband as well!” Lizzie reminds Landon to which Landon nods and kisses his wife’s temple.

“You know you kids are wasting your time arguing about this when you have me to help anyway.” Alaric speaks up. “I’m retired and the most available person here. I can take care of the museum while all of you focus on my grandchildren.”

Everyone looks at Alaric wondering why he only brought that up now.

“What about Arizona?” Josie asks her dad.

“I had a talk with the wife and...we are moving back here. At least we’ll be near our grandkids.” Alaric shares the good news.

“Mama Mac finally wants to move back here?” Lizzie asks of their step-mother.

“Yeah, that’s why she couldn’t join us today. She’s busy making arrangements for the move. We got a place a few blocks away from here.” Alaric adds. “We’ll be moving in within the month.”

“That’s awesome, dad!” Josie applauds at the news.

“Is Mama Mac good with babies?” Lizzie asks.

“She loves babies, Lizzie. That’s the main reason why she doesn’t mind moving back here.” Alaric replies.

“Hey, I’m good with babies too.” Caroline self-compliments. “Don’t forget I brought up twins too. Two powerful siphon baby witches.”

“Oh, is there a way we can diagnose if my twins are siphon or non-siphon?” Lizzie asks.

“Well, did you almost get killed during child-birth?” Caroline asks her blond daughter. 

Josie remembers her mother related her life-threatening ordeal when she was giving birth to Josie and Lizzie 28 years ago.

“Of course! I almost died. Seven hours of pain, mom!!” Lizzie rants.

“No, Lizzie. I mean, it’s worse than contractions. Like they are absorbing your energy. All of your magic.” Caroline shakes her head. “I think it’s hard for you to tell cause’ you’re not a vamp. I practically felt like I was being desiccated when I was in labour.”

“I think we can only tell when they are older, Lizzie.” Josie tells her sister. “When Lucas and Seylah start doing magic unknowingly.”

“I could do magic at six months. I practically stopped a car and saved lives.” Hope recalls with a shrug.

Josie shakes her head as she hides a smile at that. Hope could never stop bringing up that story. Her wife can be subtly boastful sometimes.

“Oh! I almost burnt Lizzie when we were four!” Josie brings up, remembering how as soon as she learnt the fire spell Incendia, she tried to use it on her sister who had thrown a tantrum at Caroline.

“Seriously, girls. Your kids are going to use magic carelessly so you need to keep watch on them more than ever, alright?” Caroline advises. 

“We know, mom. Hope has precautions all planned." Josie assures her mother. "When the kids start using magic accidentally, we have magic control bracelets ready-made for them. The kind they can't just remove it themselves."

====

Josie enjoyed the dinner so much she might have drank too much wine. And because Josie drank so much, Hope decided not to drink that much and be the responsible driver to drive them home safely after dinner.

“Babe, you comfortable there?” Hope asks her wife next to her as she drives. She also checks on their child at the back through the rearview mirror. 

Josie is still fuzzy from her wine but manages to respond. “I’m good, Hope. You know, my family dinner is way more fun than your family dinner.”

“Are you still worried about what Freya said?” Hope sighs.

Josie remembers the dinner with the Mikaelsons when Hope gave birth to Faith three weeks ago. Rebekah, Marcel, Freya, Keelin, Kol and Davina were all there. Everything was so joyous at first as they celebrated the birth of a fourth generation Mikaelson. 

Until Freya got into the serious discussion about Faith's safety. That they have to stay extra vigilant and careful from now on because their new Mikaelson first-born will face several threats from the supernatural world. Especially since Faith's just a baby and might be easily kidnapped or harmed. Josie was really upset upon hearing such news. As if she and Hope had not faced enough life-threatening situations in the past. She even went to the prison world for god's sake. And now their daughter is not free from all this extra danger crap that comes with being the next powerful tribrid? Freya had shared with Josie about Hope facing some dangers as a baby as well so this is expected of her own child and the following Mikaelson first-born of every generation. 

It isn’t fair. When Hope was a baby, all the Mikaelsons were alive!! Now, they don't have at least three of the strongest Mikaelsons with them! 

“C’mon, our child has her tribrid and hybrid moms, her siphon witch aunt. Her very powerful witch grandaunt and her werewolf wife. Her vampire granduncle and his witch wife. Her…” Hope tries to name as many protectors she can think of to Josie.

“Hope...I know.” Josie sighs. “It’s just...why can’t we finally live like a normal family in a safe place? I’m just a very paranoid mother now.”

“Jo, I survived as a baby! Our baby will be fine, ok?” Hope assures.

“Lizzie believes the coven and the high council of witches will protect our baby. We both know they are only protecting our child for a reason.” Josie continues.

“To use her.” Hope adds. “We need to play the game carefully with them. They obviously have plans to turn our child into a weapon in the future.” 

“Damn it. She’s just a baby.” Josie turns to look at their baby girl falling asleep in the baby seat at the back of the car.

Thankfully, the next day, the couple receives some news which makes them feel a little more relieved.

The Mikaelsons will be moving in with Hope and Josie at the Mikaelson family Mansion in Mystic Falls, except for Rebekah and Marcel who still needed to stay in New Orleans to take care of the city. 

At least, most of the protection squad will be closer to them now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts so far?


	3. Chapter 3

The Mikaelson mansion in Mystic Falls is now almost fully occupied especially when there are six more family members moving in with Hope and Josie now. Ever since Hope and Josie made the mansion their home after their marriage, it had been just them and baby Faith but now at least the spare bedrooms can be less dusty. 

Freya and Keelin are taking one room between the two rooms that will be used by their kids, Nik and Mia. The kids who had been living and studying in The Salvatore Boarding School are happy to move in at the mansion with their moms, mostly because they will finally have single rooms to themselves without sharing it with a roommate. But the only drawback for them is they will be under the watchful eyes of their moms now that they are no longer states apart. Hope and Josie have been their so-called guardians making sure they are doing fine in Mystic Falls. But ever since Nik was caught sneaking into and drinking at an old mill party held by the seniors recently, Freya and Keelin felt that they needed to be near their kids more, especially now that Josie and Hope are busier being parents now to baby Faith. They can't always keep an eye on their much younger cousins. Nik is 13 and Mia is 11 and already they are uncle and aunt to a tribrid baby. 

“Hope!” Mia runs and hugs her cousin upon arriving at the mansion on the move-in day. Freya and Keelin went to pick up their kids from Salvatore School to help them move their stuff over. “Tell me my room is bigger than Nik’s.”

“I think it’s the same, Mia.” Hope smiles at the tween. Mia is basically a young Keelin bearing the same frizzy hair and bright smile. The girl and her brother are witch-werewolves. Their bio-dad being one of the most influential, powerful witches in New Orleans, Vincent Griffith. 

“Since Faith is two months old now, I think I can help you babysit her so that you and Josie can go on date night!” Mia offers. “For a small fee of course.”

“Right. We’ll see.” Hope entertains the younger girl. “Why do you need the extra money?”

“Just savings for now!” Mia says cheerfully as she runs to hug Josie upon seeing her. “Jo! Did I do well on my potion test?”

“You know I can’t tell you yet, Mia.” Josie chuckles lightly as they release their hug. 

Mia just shrugs and then casts a spell to elevate her bags so she doesn't have to do the heavy lifting to her room. 

“Show off!” her brother, Nik comments and then he approaches Hope and gives her a warm hug. "Hey cuz." 

But he is looking rather moody, most likely due to his first and recent school suspension and him getting a mouth-full from his moms. Her cousin is now as tall as her and Hope guesses in a year or two, he’ll be Josie’s height or taller. 

“Hey, chin up, buddy!” Hope hooks an arm around his shoulders and pulls him closer to whisper some secrets. “It was just a three-day suspension for you but I got a longer suspension for being a blood dealer. Also, Josie did underage drinking too but did not get caught cause’ she was drinking at the old mill  _ without a party _ .”

“I heard that.” Josie having vamp power hearing, frowns at Hope. “And for the record, I was not the one drinking. It was Lizzie mostly with some boy.” 

“Right. I married the goody-two-shoes twin.” Hope shrugs at her cousin. “...Who actually went to prison before.”

“Anyway, kids. Remember, I leave the house at 7 sharp.” Josie reminds Nik and Mia. “You’re not down here by 7, I’m driving off and you’ll have to walk to school yourself.”

“Yes, Miss Saltzman.” The two answer on instinct to their teacher, more so than as their cousin-in-law. 

==== 

“Hey Ric. Thanks for taking the morning shift.” Hope greets her father-in-law upon arriving in her office at the museum. Her daughter, Faith in the baby carrier she’s holding.

“No problem, Hope, hey there, Faith!” Alaric greets and can’t help but carry his adorable five month old grandchild up in his arms immediately and then he informs. “Hope, there are two candidates here for the PA interview.Their resumes are on your desk. Lizzie won't be in today since she has a doctor's appointment with the twins.”

“Ok. Thanks.” Hope thanks her former headmaster who is sort of her personal assistant now, well, temporarily, until she finds a suitable new one now. “I’ll leave Faith to you then.”

“No problemo! Faith and I are gonna have lots of fun, won’t we?” Alaric is making funny faces at his grandchild who actually likes it as she giggles at her grandfather. 

Hope then goes into her office desk and takes a look at the two files of the candidates looking to be her new PA. There is a girl and a guy. The girl is 22 and a fresh graduate with no prior working experience in the sector at all, while the guy is a 26 year old who previously worked as a PA for a famous curator. What a huge difference between the two candidates. Obviously the guy has a better chance but Hope shall not judge without interviewing both of them first.

After a short while, Hope decides to call for the girl first. 

“Hi Megan, take a seat.” Hope gestures to the seat in front of her desk as she leads the younger lady in.

“Thank you.” the blond girl sits down with a meek smile.

“Let’s see.” Hope opens her file to review the girl’s file. “You major in art so that’s good. But most of your work here will be administrative. Lots of paperwork as well as handling phone calls, coordinating appointments for Lizzie and me. Lizzie is your other reporting boss. She’s the director. I’m the curator.”

“I can do administrative work. No problem at all. I learn fast too.” Megan nods.

“It says here you have done an internship at an art school? Can you tell me more about that?” Hope asks.

“Oh, it’s more like a centre that teaches kids creative art and craft. I help the teachers in coordinating workshops and art related events. They have a catalog which I also help in the digital design too.” Megan adds. 

“That’s nice…” Hope smiles at that.

“Ermm..” Megan suddenly points out. “I think your blouse is stained..”

Hope looks down and realizes her boobs are leaking with milk through to her bra and blouse now. “Shit!”

She can now hear Faith crying outside her office and Megan asks. “Can I help you in any way?”

“Not when my daughter is likely hungry again.” Hope shakes her head.

“Oh, I baby-sat for my older sister’s baby before. I know how to bottle-feed them.” Megan tells Hope.

“That’s really sweet of you. Pity that I haven’t had the chance to pump yet so I may just have to do it the direct way.” Hope informs.

As if on cue, Alaric appears at her door with a crying Faith. “Sorry, Hope. She just couldn’t stop crying. I have no idea why.”

“Did you check her diapers?” Hope asks.

“Yeah. Nothing much there. She must be hungry?” Alaric asks.

“She has an insatiable appetite! I just fed her not long ago.” Hope reaches out to take her baby girl from Alaric. “Let me feed her. I’m sorry, Megan. I might have to end the interview now but don’t worry, if I have more questions, I’ll call you.”

“Sure, Miss Mikaelson.” Megan nods politely at Hope and Alaric before she takes her leave.

“Ric, can you tell the other guy to give me like 15 minutes? Maybe bring him to the pantry for some snacks and coffee for the time being.” Hope asks of her father-in-law. “Let me feed Faith first and then I can do the interview with him.”

“Alright.” Alaric nods as he leaves her to the privacy of her office.

“You are such a greedy baby, you know that!” Hope scolds her daughter as she leaves a big fat kiss on that rosy chubby cheek.

Breast-feeding Faith can be a rather relaxing moment. It’s almost like when Josie siphons from Hope, draining out her energy. Faith seems to have more draining power than her other mommy, especially when her appetite is this big for a baby. Hope looks endearingly at her child who is happily suckling on her breast with closed eyes of contentment. This idea of bringing her baby to work has its pros and cons. Faith would interrupt her work this way or help de-stress her when she’s breast-feeding her. 

Whoever becomes her PA may not like having to deal with a baby too. Oh no! And Lizzie sometimes brings the twins as well! That is when this museum office becomes a childcare centre instead!

This other candidate, a male, may not even want this kind of job? Hope thinks she better highlight and warn him about this during the interview.

After Faith is content with her milk feed, Hope puts on a new blouse with her jacket this time and hands her daughter over to her grandfather again while Hope prepares for the next interview.

“Sorry about the wait, Jonathan.” Hope apologizes as the interviewee sits in front of her.

“No worries, Miss Mikaelson. I understand when the situation calls for it.” Jonathan, a brown-haired gentleman in a tweed suit waves it off.

“Thing is, it may be quite a frequent occurrence if you’re hired here, especially when your other boss also had a baby, I mean, babies. Twins!” Hope warns. “It might get kinda wild here. I’m not sure if you’re up for that kind of environment. Thing is...I plan to breast-feed my child till she’s at least One. So, you’ll likely see my baby around here on most days.” 

“It’s fine! I love babies!!” Jonathan expresses cheerfully with his hand on his chest.

He’s definitely gay and chirpy. But is he good with babies? She doubts it. Nevertheless, she’s interviewing him for his experience in the museum sector, not childcare!

“So, Jonathan. I see that you used to work for the famous curator, Janus. Why did you leave his art gallery?” Hope asks.

“Because he sucks as a boss.” Jonathan scoffs. 

“Hmm, and you’re pretty sure I won’t suck as a boss?” Hope raises a brow at the man.

“Nah, you don’t seem like the nasty type.” he grins at her. 

==== 

“We’re home!” Josie announces as she arrives home from work, along with Nik and Mia who finished school and have hurried away to their rooms respectively.

As Josie is about to head to the kitchen, she hears her name being called from the back.

“Josie!!”

Josie is greeted by Hope’s aunt-in-law, Davina who is almost running to her. “Thank god, you’re fine!”

“What happened, Davina?” Josie asks in concern.

“Freya and I just detected a threat. We tried calling Hope but she’s not answering. We need to get to her now!” Davina informs and Josie can see Freya putting on a jacket walking toward them. 

“What threat?” Josie asks anxiously.

“A witch from the French Quarter Coven.”

The answer comes from Hope who appears at the door entrance.

Everyone turns to look at Hope who is covered in blood all over her clothes and face. One of her hands holds a severed head and the other hand carries... an empty baby carrier.

“Hope!!” Josie gasps, holding her chest and thinking the worst! Where’s their baby?!

Thankfully Alaric appears behind Hope with baby Faith looking bright-eyed, in his arms.

“Thank God! You almost gave me a heart attack!!” Josie runs over to take the baby from her father. She then turns to her blood covered scary looking wife. “Babe, what happened?!”

Hope throws the severed head onto the floor. “I killed a witch from the same coven who tried to kill me when I was a baby! He was trying to kidnap Faith! That’s what happened! He pretended to be a candidate for my PA job! I even let him hold Faith after the interview! By the time I sensed his magic, it was too late. He then casted a full freeze spell on both me and Alaric. I watched him cooing my baby, telling how she would make a great sacrifice for their ancestors! I knew immediately he was a French Quarter Witch! Thankfully, a girl who came earlier for an interview came back in and had secretly broken the freeze spell. I immediately sliced his head with my bare hands as soon as I felt the spell breaking, catching my daughter in my arms in time. I needed to act fast!”

“Hope! Killing him is just gonna alert the whole coven!” Freya chides. “You could have just hurt him and brought him back for questioning!” 

“Sorry, Aunt Freya but I acted on instinct! A mother’s instinct!” Hope counters. “They were gonna kill my daughter! The same way when they took me out of my mother’s womb and then killed her! If I didn’t kill him, he would have killed me!” 

“Hope, we may have just triggered a new war.” Davina shakes her head at the severed head. 

“Davina, THEY triggered the war first by trying to kidnap my daughter!” Hope corrects her aunt.

“You can’t bring Faith to work anymore, Hope.” Josie advises.

“I’m not going to work until I kill the whole fuckin coven!” Hope states.

“Ok, I think you need to calm down, Hope. Take a bath first.” Freya suggests as she frowns at the amount of blood stains on Hope. “We’ll discuss further after that, shall we?”

“Yeah, I’ll go with you.” Josie offers as she pats her wife’s back gently.

Hope nods and obediently walks up to their bedroom bathroom. 

“I’m gonna bathe both you and our daughter. She’s covered in dried blood too.” Josie tells her wife as they arrive in their bathroom.

“Sorry. Let’s bathe Faith together.” Hope adds as she takes off all her bloodied clothes then reaches to take the baby from Josie so that Josie can change out of her clothes too.

When all three are naked and the warm water in the bathtub is ready, Hope steps into the tub first and receives Faith from Josie before Josie joins them in the tub, sitting facing Hope’s back.

“Am I a bad mom for killing someone in front of my daughter?” Hope asks her wife who is scrubbing her back while Hope sponges little Faith over her shoulder.

“No, you’re not. I would have done the same thing.” Josie smiles at the baby who is making cute faces over her wife’s shoulder. Their daughter sure loves baths.

“Faith wouldn’t remember anyway.” Josie adds as she caresses the baby’s little head.

“I scared that young witch off for sure.” Hope reveals. “She just came back to take her forgotten coat and when she saw me slice a man’s head with my bare hands, she screamed and ran off. I should call her to apologize and thank her by giving her the job.” 

“Wait..” Josie wonders aloud. “If she’s a witch who helped break that freeze spell, she would have expected such violence when you retaliate at a person who was trying to kill your child, right?”

“Well, maybe it was awfully violent to her when it’s a chopped head followed by a huge spray of blood?” Hope shrugs.

“Maybe? Did you feel magic from her when you interviewed the girl?” Josie asks.

“No. I didn’t shake her hand, I think.” Hope tells Josie.

“Hope, we can’t take the chance. If she’s not a witch, we need to compel the poor girl to forget and…” Josie adds.

“And if she’s really not the witch who helped break the freeze spell…” Hope lifts her daughter up to look at her. Their baby blinks at her innocently. 

“Did you say you were just six months when you stopped a car with your magic baby brain?” Josie leans in as she stares curiously at their tribrid daughter as well. 


	4. Chapter 4

After Josie and Hope are done with their bath, they head down to meet Freya and Davina in the dining room for the meeting. Faith is sleeping in the baby carrier that they brought down with them. With the new danger looming, they don’t feel safe leaving their child in the crib in their bedroom even with the double protection spell in their house now. When they reach the dining hall, Keelin offers to take care of sleeping Faith in the quieter living room and they gladly hand their sleeping baby to her.

Aside from Freya and Davina, Hope and Josie are also greeted by the presence of Lizzie in the dining room.

“Lizzie, what are you doing here?” Josie asks, wondering who invited her sister.

“I got the call from dad and got here as soon as I can. The twins are at home with Landon.” Lizzie informs and hugs her sister and her sister-in-law.

“Good thing Lizzie’s here too.” Freya adds. “As leader of the Gemini coven reporting to the high council of witches, we could use her help.”

“What’s the plan?” Hope throws the question to the table as she and Josie take their seats.

“Before we go into that, we should update you about what happened after the incident.” Davina reports. “Someone reported the murder in your museum to the police.” 

“Fuck!” Hope exclaims, face-palming. “It must have been that girl.”

“The witch who helped you break the spell, I believe.” Freya then asks. “ But why would she help you and then report you?? I don’t get it.”

“She may not be a witch then.” Hope guesses aloud.

“But who would have broken the spell?” Freya wonders.

“Perhaps our 5-month old?” Josie shrugs.

Everyone else is shaking their heads except for Hope and Josie.

“I was six months when…” Hope highlights but is cut off by Freya.

“Hope, Faith is only five months! And she wouldn’t know an unfreeze spell works!” 

“I wouldn’t know a spell to stop a car too, Aunt Freya!” Hope argues with her aunt. “Perhaps our tribrid baby brains just know how to sense danger and react with unspoken magic! You’re a Mikaelson first-born too whom Dahlia wanted more than the rest of my uncles and aunt. It must be something that makes us more powerful than others!”

Freya considers Hope’s words for a moment and can’t help but agree. She then adds. “Let’s find that girl as soon as possible and make sure we find out what she is.”

“Anyway, the police were here while you were in a bath, Hope.” Davina continues. “Kol compelled them so that’s done. We now need to find that girl and compel her too before she tells too many people.”

“And what do we do with the French Quarter coven?” Hope asks.

“We should explain the incident to the high council first and try to gain their support to be on your side and protect our family against the French Quarter coven.” Freya tells them. “Lizzie can help us with that.”

“I’ll put in a word for a meeting right away.” Lizzie nods. “They did promise they’ll protect Faith after all.”

==== 

They are split into two teams, one team to find Megan and another team to meet the high council of witches. Hope, Davina and Kol are the team to find Megan. Lizzie, Freya and Josie will go to seek help from the high council of witches. Keelin and the kids stay home with baby Faith. Mia and Nik are given magic rights to protect those at home. 

“Three of the high council witches will meet us. They asked for a neutral meeting place and I suggested the Salvatore school.” Lizzie reports after she receives a reply on her phone. “They will see us in half an hour’s time.”

“For them to readily agree to meet us on such short notice, I suspect they must already have some kind of plan.” Freya guesses aloud.

“I think so too.” Josie agrees.

“Let’s head there now. I’ll drive.” Lizzie offers her car.

When they reach the school gates, they see two cars already waiting outside the gate. Josie keys in the security code for all of them to head into the school. The three council witches follow the trio into an empty private hall with a round table meant for such meetings.

“Looks like Hope Mikaelson has done it again.” One of the witches, Grace comments as she takes her seat. “She can’t get out of trouble, can she?”

“I apologize for my niece’s recklessness.” Freya quickly apologizes.

“She was just acting out of a mother’s instinct. They were going to kill our daughter!” Josie defends her wife.

“Josette Saltzman, I respect you for completing your prison world sentence faithfully.” Grace adds. “But I will not respect your wife for overreacting. Killing a fellow witch is unnecessary even if they were attacking first. Hope could have just thrown a sleeping spell or something less violent.”

“He said things about killing and sacrificing our baby. Those are the very things we, as mothers will feel overprotective for.” Josie explains. “I hope you can understand as a fellow mother too.”

“I understand, Josette. But now we have to deal with one of the strongest coven since your wife had killed one of theirs. I’m sure their coven leader will be contacting us anytime. So far, they are radio silence and that is worrying. We really don’t want any surprise revenge attack from them.” Grace replies.

“Where is Faith?” One of the highest council witch whom everyone calls formerly as Madam Claire asks. “Is she safe now?”

“She’s safe at home with my wife and kids. We placed a stronger protection spell over the house now.” Freya reports.

“Just a werewolf and two young witches protecting her? I still don’t feel safe for the child.” Madam Claire shakes her head. “Ever since Faith was born, I have been away in Europe and haven’t had the chance to see the child. Can I suggest we move this meeting to the Mikaelson mansion? I would like to see Faith and while we are there, we can protect her while we discuss matters on how to deal with the French quarters coven.”

“Yes, Madam Claire.” Grace and the third witch, Victoria nod in agreement.

Freya and the twins could not refuse such a request as well. 

“Looks like they may be already on our side.” Lizzie whispers to Freya and Josie as they lead the high council witches out of Salvatore school headed towards their home.

==== 

“She’s beautiful.” Madam Claire notes as she caresses the chubby cheeks of the yawning baby in the crib. The witch then looks at Josie. “And she does have a fair share of your looks, Josette. You must be a proud mother.”

Josie blushes from the comment. Hearing from others saying that Faith shares her eyes and skin tone already delights her but to hear it from the high witch? That is another level of delight for Josie.

“Did you say that the baby may be the one who undid the freeze spell?” Victoria asks Josie.

“Well, Hope was frozen in body and mind, she could not have broken the spell.” Josie explains. “The French Quarter witch only thought of freezing my father and Hope but not the baby. We at first suspected a girl who had witnessed the incident to have broken the spell but she reacted the way most humans did. Ran away in shock and reported the case to the police. So, we are quite sure she is no witch. It all comes down to Faith to have broken the freeze spell with her natural instinct. Hope at least believed so since she herself has ever displayed such magic as young as six months old.”

“Where is that witness? Best way to find out is to get hold of that girl and check if she’s a witch.” Victoria suggests.

“Hope is out with her uncle and aunt to find her. If she’s not a witch, they have to compel her to forget the incident.” Freya replies.

“I think it’s impossible for a baby to break that spell.” Grace gives her opinion. “That witness could be a witch after all.”

“Then why would she break the spell to help Hope and then ran off to report Hope to the police? It doesn’t make sense to help a fellow witch and then turn against them right after.” Josie reasons.

“Perhaps she didn’t expect Hope to react in such a murderous way?” Grace counters.

“I agree with Grace.” Victoria concurs and then looks at the oldest witch, Madam Claire for her opinion. “What do you think, Madam Claire?”

“I believe Josette.” Madam Claire replies as she lifts baby Faith into her arms. The baby is wide awake now and smiling adorably at the older witch. “Babies, especially powerful ones like Faith, are capable of any non-verbal, intuitive powers to counter any danger they can sense. The witness is just a mere human. They can kill the girl to shut her up for Hope’s violent act for all I care. It’s Faith and her family that needs our protection at all costs!” 

There are sighs of relief from the Mikaelson-Saltzman clan.

“What about Hope?” Grace asks. “Will we be giving her up to the French Quarters coven to deal with?”

“Faith needs her tribrid mother. We will negotiate with the coven leader to pardon Hope. But…” Madam Claire pauses to give Josie a serious glare. “Do note that there is a reason why I am helping Hope Mikaelson this much..”

“Are you asking for something in return?” Josie glares back as she guesses out loud. “My child will not be traded to you for any deal! NEVER!”

“No no.. Josette.” Madam Claire shakes her head slowly. She is soothing baby Faith in her arms. “That I will never do. Like I said, Faith needs both her mothers by her side. You’re her blood and she needs you.”

“Huh?” Josie is trying to understand.

Lizzie can’t help but lean and whisper to Freya next to her. “Did she just refer to my sister as Faith’s bio-mom as well?”

Freya is as confused as well and does not respond as she guesses Madam Claire has more to explain.

“Let me try out something as I explain.” Madam Claire fiddles baby Faith’s hands as she mumbles an inaudible spell.

Everyone watches as the baby whines as if she is experiencing pain and anger.

“What are you doing to my baby?!” Josie yells at the older witch but stops herself when she notices that Faith’s hand holding onto Madam Claire’s finger is turning bright red.

“It seems to be true after all.” Madam Claire draws a satisfied smile at the baby who is now calm again. “She is a siphon witch just like her mother. A siphon tribrid. The first of its kind. Hope Mikaelson may be the world’s first tribrid but she could never siphon magic. Faith Mikaelson is a tribrid able to do that. And that makes her by far the most powerful witch in the universe to date.” 

“I-I don’t understand. Why do you keep saying…” Josie looks confused at the older witch. “Like I’m her bio-mom as well. Hope was the one who gave birth to her.”

Madam Claire smiles gently at Josie as she hands the baby back into Josie’s arms. “Because that siphon gene Faith has, could only have come from you.” 

“How?!” Josie asks the question that everyone in the room is asking as well.

“You may wanna sit down to hear the whole story.” Madam Claire advises. 

“Are you really going to tell her the truth?” Grace checks with Madam Claire.

“I think she deserves to know. If I were a female heretic, I would also want to know how I managed to ‘father’ a child. Besides, I had a part in all that led up to the creation of the most powerful supernatural in her arms now. The least I could do is, well, tell the truth.” Madam Claire admits with a shrug.

“They may hate you..more, Madam.” Grace warns.

“Well, I believe I deserved it then.” Madam Claire adds. “And I think it’s time they deserve the truth after unknowingly fulfilling the elaborate plan I made years ago.” 

“What plan?” Josie asks, or rather demands. Faith wiggles a little in her mother’s arms, as if startled by her. Josie quickly coos her baby.

“Everything was planned. From the start when you and Hope landed in the prison world.” Madam Claire relates. “I was awed by your strong love for each other for years. Two powerful rare supernaturals, a full tribrid and a heretic who would die for each other. Go to the prison world with each other so they’ll never be separated. And I wondered to myself. How amazing it would be if they were able to give birth to a child who would carry all their powers? How to make it possible? Both of you were already vampires and the fertility taken away. But Hope may have the rare fertility her father carried when he managed to impregnate her mother as a hybrid. Hope was our last hope, no pun intended.

So, I thought maybe we could have her impregnated by a man if we got her out of the prison world but NO, Hope Mikaelson was too in love with Josette Saltzman she would never ever bed anyone else, right? 

But maybe being separated from Josette long enough, Hope would find solace in another man. Most possibly her ex, Landon Kirby but he was already seeing Lizzie Saltzman by then and knowing how much Hope loved her Josie, she’ll probably remain single till her Josie comes back from the prison world. I also considered that maybe years later when Hope and Josette marries, they’ll consider getting a male sperm donor and try having babies. But I found out that insemination would not help in the procreation process of a siphon tribrid. Faith would just have been a normal tribrid like her mother. 

I admit that at that point, I was impatient. I wanted this powerful being to birth and watch her grow up and take over the world. And Yes, I admit back then I had intentions of just taking the child away from the both of you and raising her on my own. So, I started planning. I had to think of potential events that would lead to the birth of a siphon tribrid. Also ways on how to make sure Hope Mikaelson would willingly bed another man. I would never resort to rape! The only way was to get rid of Josette Saltzman in her life. But I can’t kill Josette Saltzman. I need Josette to create this miracle child as well. So, the only way was to make Hope think she has lost her Josie for good. I could keep Josette in the prison world for longer but Hope will still find a way in or a way to get Josette out. So, I thought of a plan to send Hope to a world without Josette Saltzman. 

I soon discovered how the gemini coven were able to create alternate prison worlds and use similar methods in creating an alternate world. And that was how I created that world I sent Hope to. The world where the Saltzman twins were never born. That was what I was able to create but beyond that, the world created itself. Hope Mikaelson was still Hope Mikaelson but others could be different. Landon Kirby was not a phoenix in that world. He never appeared in her life and sadly, Hope had no intentions of finding him. It was a long wait for Hope to move on from Josette. Hope rejected everyone. For 3 years she didn’t move on. She only focused on finding her way back to this world. 

To be honest, I was losing patience and almost gave up. Hope’s love for Josette was just too deep. Then Rafael Waithe appeared in her life. At that time, Hope was living mostly in New Orleans and had very few friends. Rafael moved there and they connected as friends. He was just a pure werewolf there, unlike in our world where he is an infertile hybrid. He was perfect for Hope because he was still into her. But Hope was still missing her Josie and Rafael would stand no chance….. 

Unless, I link him to Josette Saltzman in this world. 

And it worked because Hope was drawn to him subconsciously. He even had Josette Saltzman’s scent! I made his link to Josette so strong Hope could hardly resist it! Though she still rejected his courtship, physically, she was not able to resist, especially with the help of alcohol intoxication. Lots of alcohol she had taken willingly in her sad state of missing her Josie.

Linking someone to Josette was always my plan. In my research to create a siphon tribrid carrying both Hope and Josette’s genes, sexual intercourse between a man and woman is still necessary. I can’t link Josette through artificial insemination. I just needed a man and preferably someone Hope was comfortable with enough to move on from Josie. She didn’t move on but thankfully she got drunk enough to copulate with him since he had a strong Josette scent and whom she certainly took for her Josie in her drunken stupor. 

Believe me, Josette. The nights you possibly spent missing Hope and having passionate dreams of her….Well, one may have been the real deal that led to how Faith was conceived.” 

Josie had gasped a few times throughout the story-telling but she needs to ask something. 

“How is it possible that...I could impregnate Hope through Raf? You mean to say my body was Raf’s?”

“Not really. How do I put it? Your blood was linked to his. Which means… Raf has your dna?” Madam Claire tries to explain in layman terms.

“I’m sorry, Madam Claire.” Freya decides to ask. “I have never heard of a link spell so unique. I mean it’s every same-sex couple’s’ dream to have a child with both their genes! Something that science can never achieve!”

“It was not an easy spell, Madam Freya.” The elder witch informs the older yet younger looking witch. “I almost died creating such a strong linkage. Let’s just say, I had to drink a strong poisonous potion and take its antidote within half an hour or I will be dead. So, I had to pray that the….mating session was successful during that half hour. Fortunately it worked. But unfortunately for other same sex couples, that poison potion had an ingredient that is as rare as the white oak stake and there’s none left now.” Madam Claire reveals. “As you can see, I saved it only for the creation of the most powerful supernatural possible.”

“Unbelievable.” Lizzie Saltzman is slow-clapping in admiration. “Now can you teach me what you did earlier to check if a baby has siphon powers?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is anyone still reading this fic? Somehow crazy ideas/theories still pops into my head for this fic.


	5. Chapter 5

“They have guards around this cabin. She must be in witness protection.” Davina tells her counterparts in a whisper as they watch from a distance in the woods. 

“We can easily take them out.” Kol smirks confidently.

“No killing of humans, uncle!” Hope reminds her uncle.

“We could compel them then.” Kol suggests.

“I think I smell vervain, uncle.” Hope uses her wolf senses to tell.

“Right, those guys that came to our house earlier had vervain too.” Kol highlights.

“Thankfully, Lizzie was there and had helped us siphoned the vervain out of those officers so that Kol could compel them.” Davina explains and forehead palms herself. “Why didn’t we think of taking one of the Saltzman twins with us?”

“Well, guess we have to knock them out then.”Hope thinks aloud. “Uncle Kol, just hit them on the head but not too much strength. We don’t wanna kill them.”

“But that would be a difficult task for me! When it comes to these human weaklings I only know how to feed on them or kill them. Knocking them out is hard, Hope!” Kol admits.

Davina rolls her eyes at her husband and suggests to their niece. “Hope, we’ll just place the sleeping spell on the two guards. They will wake up thinking they must have fallen asleep on the job.”

“Right. Good idea.” Hope nods in agreement.

Davina and Hope then approach close to the two guards at the porch without alerting them and quickly cast the sleeping spell. The two guards drop to the ground asleep. Then the three Mikaelsons hurry into the cabin. They find Megan asleep in a bedroom.

Hope approaches the girl and nudges her shoulder lightly. “Megan…”

The sleeping girl stirs and when she sees Hope, she jolts up and moves away from Hope. “How? How did you find me?!”

“Look, let me explain. That man was trying to kill my child. He’s an evil witch. I had to do what I had to do.” Hope explains.

“But you chop his head off! With your bare hands!!” Megan relates in fright as she moves further away on the bed until she bumps her back onto Davina standing just next to the bed.

Davina grabs hold of Megan’s shoulders to try and sense if the girl is a human or witch. “Hope, she’s not human for sure. But she isn’t a witch as well.”

“What? Are you sure?” Kol asks his wife and decides to double-check her point by staring into Megan’s eyes to try and compel the girl. “You will forget what happened in the museum…”

“What the fuck?!” Megan pushes Kol away.

“Compulsion doesn’t work. Maybe she’s on vervain too.” Hope notes. “Megan, tell me. Did you break the freeze spell?”

“What...what spell? I don’t know what you guys are talking about or trying to do to me but…” Megan then realizes. “Wait! Are you trying to kill me? Because I’m the only murder witness?! SHIT!!! I’m...I’m gonna die.”

“Sweetie, do you know what you are?” Davina asks Megan kindly. “Do you have any special powers?”

“Maybe she’s an untriggered werewolf?” Kol guesses out loud.

“What the hell are you guys? Why are you using all these supernatural terms??” Megan asks.

“She’s definitely clueless about what she is.” Hope folds her arms in observation. “Landon was like this in the beginning too.”

“Why aren’t you all answering my questions??” Megan cries out.

“Ad Somnum!” 

Davina casts the sleeping spell and Megan falls asleep.

“It’s a waste of time to get answers here. Let’s bring her back and work on that later.” Davina suggests to which Hope and Kol whole-heartedly agree.

==== 

“You brought the girl home?” Freya asks as soon as she sees Kol carrying a sleeping girl with Hope and Davina trailing behind him.

“She’s no witch but she’s some supernatural for sure. We can’t compel her.” Hope reports.

“Maybe she’s on vervain?” Freya highlights.

“Even if she’s on vervain, I can still sense another supernatural magic in her. I’m just pretty sure she’s not a witch.” Davina lets on.

“And I don’t smell wolf on her. We’ll let the vervain wear off by tomorrow and find out more.” Hope suggests and then adds. “So how did the high council meeting go?”

“Ermm...I leave that to your wife to tell you, Hope.” Freya considers. “There’s a load for you to take in. She’s in the room putting Faith to sleep now.”

“We’ll put the girl in a secured guest room. Freya should check on her tomorrow.” Kol adds.

“Thanks guys. I’m exhausted.” Hope admits as she walks up the stairs to her room.

Hope arrives in the room to see Josie patting their sleeping baby in the middle of their bed.

“Is Faith sleeping between us tonight?” Hope asks.

“You’re back.” Josie smiles warmly at her wife. “Come here.”

Hope reaches over to give Josie a chaste kiss as a habit but Josie seems to hold the kiss in a little longer this time. Is her wife feeling horny tonight? But if so, she wouldn’t have placed their child in bed with them too, right?

“Hmm, you’re in a... good mood..” Hope hums when Josie finally lets go of the kiss. “I’m guessing we got a positive outcome from the high council meeting?”

“Oh...about that..”Josie sits up a little, making sure not to wake their precious baby. “You may wanna sit properly to listen to this.”

“Okay….” Hope decides to sit cross-legged and waits patiently for her wife to continue. “Wait. Is it good or bad news?”

“Ermm…” Josie considers. “Maybe both.”

“Ok, then I wanna hear the bad news first.” Hope chooses.

Josie pauses in thought, wondering how to put it out in chronological order. Then she decides to tell Hope the one she expects first.

“I made a deal with the high council witches, though you may not like it very well.” Josie states before Hope can protest. “This is in exchange for them to settle the war we have triggered with the French Quarter coven. I could discuss with you before I agreed to the deal but it didn’t matter because it is the only deal.”

“What is it, Jo?” Hope gets impatient.

“When Faith turns 16, she will move to Belgium to study full time at the witch academy…” 

“The one your ex went to?!” Hope cuts in a raised voice.

“Shhh… don’t wake our daughter.” Josie warns as she soothes the baby’s chest. “Yes, it’s the one that Penelope went to. The witch academy there teaches the highest level of witchcraft.”

“We don’t need to send Faith there when I have the oldest witch in the world to teach my daughter the highest level of witchcraft! Freya is the best!” Hope protests.

“Yes, in fact, they wanted Faith to go there from as early as 8 years old but I negotiated that Faith is not just a witch but one who carries the blood of a werewolf and vampire too. That she should receive education at Salvatore and under the mentorship of her grandaunt foremost. And when she is of age where she is most capable of casting powerful spells, she can then go to Belgium for higher witchcraft learning.” Josie clarifies.

“I can’t believe you just decided to send our daughter away without discussing with me first.” Hope stands up and moves away from the bed. “I killed a witch. An evil witch who wants to sacrifice my child! The last time the french quarter witches tried to sacrifice me when I was a newborn, my family killed them. All three of those bitches who wanted my innocent life! I don’t need the high council’s help. My family can kill that whole fuckin coven again.”

“Except the coven is much bigger and stronger now and we have been war-free for years. Hope, it’s not like they are taking Faith away from us. We can move to Belgium with Faith too.” Josie walks over to calm her wife down as she hugs her around the waist.

“I still can’t trust them..” Hope shakes her head, though she is taking some comfort in her wife’s hug.

“Hope...if they wanted to take Faith away, they would have taken her as soon as she was born. But they didn’t because...of a guilty conscience.” Josie adds. “The truth is, Faith was born in rather special circumstances and they had a hand in it..”

Hope is frowning in confusion at her wife. “What do you mean by a hand in it?”

“Let’s sit down while I tell you everything.” Josie advises her wife as she leads her to sit on the sofa in their room.

And then Josie tells all. Everything Madam Claire had told them.

Obviously Hope can’t sit tight after what she has heard. She stands up to pace the room full of emotions running in her. Mixed emotions. There’s anger because she obviously was being used all those years unknowingly! But there’s also immense joy because her wife is after all, Faith’s biological mother as well. 

“Hope.. are you mad?” Josie checks in concern.

“I’m mad….and happy at the same time! I don’t know which one’s more!” Hope admits. She’s mad that the high council had used her all those years but overjoyed that it resulted in the birth of a miracle child carrying both her mothers’ blood. Faith is indeed the actual product of Hope and Josie’s love.

Josie stands up and hugs her wife again. “Let’s be happy first, shall we?”

Hope looks at her wife. “They’re lucky because I love you this much!” And then she kisses her hard. 

==== 

Turns out Megan is related to the family. Well, not to the Mikaelsons but rather the Kirbys. During Freya’s truth serum-induced interrogation with Megan, the girl talked about her mother whom they found out was actually Landon’s long-lost mother, Seylah! However, Seylah passed away some months ago and only left a letter to her daughter that she is not alone and actually has a brother and family who lives in Mystic Falls. Megan said that she only knows that her brother’s name is Landon Kirby and after some googling and research found that his wife works at the museum. She didn’t want to just barge into the Kirbys’ residence and announce her relation to Landon but needed to see for herself in secret what her other family was like before considering whether to acknowledge her relationship to them.

That was why Megan decided to apply for the PA job in the museum. She had come up with some fake family background cover story so that her cover is not blown and she can get the job as well. 

When asked about how she was born, the girl said she was adopted by a nice elderly couple as a baby. After her foster parents passed away, Seylah found Megan some 12 years ago and told her she was her real mother. They then built a quiet and content family life in Kansas. She never knew who her father was because her mother told her it was best she didn’t know a demon like him. Seylah, who soon found out she had cancer, only wanted Megan to live a normal and safe life with her. 

Freya guessed that Seylah must have decided to keep Megan away from the supernatural world to keep her safe. Which also meant staying away from her phoenix brother and his new family. Megan was shocked to find out that her brother was a phoenix when Freya told her she could likely be a similar supernatural to her brother. She has always thought she is just human. Freya couldn’t decipher what kind of supernatural Megan was. The only way to test if Megan is a phoenix like Landon was to kill her but no one wants to do that kind of test on the girl.

Megan admitted she was shocked by Hope’s violent act that day and naturally reported the case to the police. Hope and her family assured Megan they will not harm her since they are family now. After hearing much assurance and more background stories of the Mikaelsons, Saltzmans and Kirbys, Megan doesn’t fear the family as much. Hope also offered Megan the PA job if she still wants it and Megan was glad to accept it.

Landon had arrived upon hearing the appearance of a long-lost sister. After reading the letter his mother left for his sister, he had a tearful reunion with Megan. For years, Landon had tried to find his mother after Hope and Josie had destroyed Malivore but he failed to find her and had eventually given up his search. 

Seylah had mentioned in the letter that she kept the secret of Landon’s existence from Megan, not because her brother was evil and dangerous but he was a kind man living in a dangerous environment. She knew he could survive well in that world but she isn’t sure Megan could survive well. 

Landon didn’t blame Seylah for not contacting him in order to protect his sister. He knows that his mother must think he hates her for abandoning him but he has never held that grudge. After all, he has named his daughter after his mother. 

Megan told Landon that on their mother’s deathbed, she told Megan she didn’t want her to be alone forever and that if Megan wants to find a lost part of her family, she could do so by opening that letter. And that was what Megan did. 

To familiarize Megan with the supernatural world and not rush the girl into finding out what kind of supernatural she is, Hope decides to let Megan spend some family time with the Kirbys before she gets to start work at the museum. Landon and Megan then decide to fly to Kansas to visit Seylah’s grave.

It is only three years later that Megan’s supernatural power is revealed.

It is also then that they made a new discovery about Faith.

And it all happened on Hope and Josie’s 4th wedding anniversary. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A slightly shorter chapter but I wanted that cliffhanger..


End file.
